The Dark Kingdom
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: This is the continued story of 'Only The Start' Helia introduces Flora to his childhood friend Krystal and then disappears with her while Flora struggles to keep her big secret. There's a serious event on Linphea and then three certain witches are back...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
(Flora's POV)**

Me and the girls wait in Alfea's courtyard for the guys. They said they'd be coming here this morning. "Where are they?" Stella asks us unimpressed.

"We're right here sunshine." Brandon says as the guys approach us. We all laugh, well not Stella. Brandon kisses her causing her to smile and blush. Bloom and Sky kiss while Nabu and Aisha also kiss. Musa and Riven just hug and me and Helia just hug. He kisses me quickly causing me to blush and him to laugh. The others start talking to each other but me and Helia don't have the chance.

"Helia?" A girls voice asks from behind me. A girl from Alfea comes running up. She has long lavender hair and light green eyes. Her skin is paler then mine, slightly darker then Bloom's and she's wearing a light green dress that's frilly at the top and bottom.

"Oh hey Krystal." Helia greets her. "Flora this is my friend Princess Krystal of Ralines, Krystal this is my friend Flora." Helia introduces us. That hurt, a lot. That word keeps replaying in my head over and over again. _Friend._ I suppose that's all I am now.

"Me and Helia have been friends forever..." Krystal starts trailing off. I'm the only one that notices her literally dragging Helia away. They walk off somewhere in the forest completely forgetting about me. I sigh and turn around to see the others still talking. I walk off behind the school and sit down alone.

(Flashlight- Jessie J)

 _When tomorrow comes_  
 _I'll be on my own_  
 _Feeling frightened up_  
 _The things that I don't know_  
 _When tomorrow comes_  
 _Tomorrow comes_  
 _Tomorrow comes_

 _And though the road is long_  
 _I look up to the sky_  
 _In the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly_  
 _And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_  
 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Cause you're my flash light_  
 _You're my flash light, you're my flash light_

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_  
 _I'm not the afraid when the rain won't stop_  
 _Cause you light the way_  
 _You light the way, you light the way_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_  
 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Cause you're my flash light_  
 _You're my flash light, you're my flash light_  
 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_  
 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Cause you're my flash light_  
 _You're my flash light, you're my flash light_

I sing to myself. I get up and walk back to the others. I notice Aisha smiling. "Nice song did you sing it to Helia?" Aisha asks with a slight laugh. I look down and shake my head.

"No he went off somewhere with Princess Krystal." I reply but before she could say anything my phone rang. I look at the number to see it's my younger sister, Miele. I answer it and as she tells me the news I'm just in shock. Tears run down my face. "I'm on my way." I tell her hanging up.

"Flora what's going on?" Bloom asks me. I shake my head and open a portal to Linphea.

"I need to go there's something I need to do alone." I answer as I go through the portal avoiding further questions. I close it behind me.

I arrive in front of Linphea palace. I run in with tears running down my face. "Miele!" I call out. My little sister comes running out who's also crying.

"Flora! She's in her room." Miele shouts to me. I run following Miele to my mother's room where I see her laying on her bed. She's pale and lifeless. Her eyes and dull and emotionless. I can't help but cry even more. The last thing me and my mother said to each other is that we hate each other. Now she's dead and I can't make up for what happened between us.

"She shall rest now." I say placing flowers on her and using my magic to bury the body close to my brother. Miele hugs me tightly.

"As you're mother has passed that means you're Queen." A male voice tells me. I spin around to face whoever said it and come face to face with a guy that I believe to be my mother's friend. I shake my head but he nods smiling.

"You are the rightful heir to the throne of Linphea." He points out.

"What if I don't want it?" I ask him taking a step back.

"You don't have a choice we need a ruler, anyway you have four weeks before the ceremony and it's not optional." He tells me before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. I frown as Miele and me let go of each other.

"Who's going to look after me?" She asks me scared. I frown yet again before smiling. "You'll be coming to Alfea with me." I say. She smiles as I open a portal back and we go through.

We arrive at Alfea to see it's late. How long was I there for? I walk with Miele to our room to see all the girls waiting for me. They gasp when they see Miele. "Girls my sister Miele will be staying with us as something has happened on Linphea." I tell them. I take Miele to mine and Bloom's room before they can ask any questions.

"Where will I sleep?" Miele asks me. I smile at her.

"You can sleep in my bed we have a spare it's late and you need to go to bed now." I tell her. She nods as I use my magic to change her into her pyjamas. She crawls into my bed and falls asleep quickly. I hear the door open and close and I look to see Bloom.

"You okay Flo? What happened?" She asks me. I sigh and take a deep breathe before turning to face her. I feel a single tear run down my face.

"I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it." I answer. She nods and gets into bed. I wait for her to be asleep as well before heading into the living room and sitting on the sofa. The only one up is Aisha. Se hugs me. She's my best friend and I don't think I can hide this from her, not for long anyway.

"Flo what happened?" She asks me hugging me tightly. I feel tears run down my face which I wipe away. "Is it about Helia and Princess Krystal of umm, Ralines?" Aisha asks me. She knows me so well. I nod sadly as we pull away from our hug.

"And on top of that my mother just died and I have four weeks before I become Queen of Linphea." I tell her. She looks shocked. I wipe away my tears and stand up. Aisah hugs me before going to bed. I just sit on the sofa. I just stare at the wall before I manage to sing to myself.

(One Last Time- Ariana Grande)

 _I was a liar_  
 _I gave into the fire_  
 _I know I should've fought it_  
 _At least I'm being honest_  
 _Feel like a failure_  
 _'Cause I know that I failed you_  
 _I should've done you better_  
 _'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _That you got everything_  
 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_  
 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I don't deserve it_  
 _I know I don't deserve it_  
 _But stay with me a minute_  
 _I'll swear I'll make it worth it_  
 _Can't you forgive me_  
 _At least just temporarily_  
 _I know that this is my fault_  
 _I should have been more careful (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _That you got everything_  
 _But I got nothing here without you baby_

 _So one last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_  
 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I know I shouldn't fight it_  
 _At least I'm being honest_  
 _Just stay with me a minute_  
 _I swear I'll make it worth it_  
 _'Cause I don't want to be without you_

 _So one last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_  
 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

I sing to myself before sighing. I look up at the wall with tears in my eyes. I just sit there thinking about everything. I need to talk to Helia about this. At least we have a date tomorrow I can tell him everything then. I can't help but think he's better off without me though. He's seemed to have forgotten about me today. I don't have a single call or text from him. Maybe he did forget.

I sit there for the whole night just thinking about it all. I hear the others come in and I look up to see all the girls including Miele come in. "Come on we're going to be late for breakfast!" Stella complains causing all of us apart from me and Miele to laugh.

"You girls go and take Miele with you I need to speak to Miss Faragonda." I tell them before leaving the room to avoid further questions.

 **I'm sorry I didn't realize how it was like Rebel's Secret story Black Feathers so that is why it's changed but the main plot will still be similar but just the rest of it will be different. Sorry about that and I hope you all keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
(Flora's POV)**

I walk to Headmistress Faragonda's office and knock softly on the door. "Come in." Miss Faragonda calls out. I gently push the door open and walk in . "What's wrong Flora?" Miss Faragonda asks me seeing my sad, pale face. "Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Miss Faragonda asks. I nod slowly before sitting down.

"My mother has died and in four weeks I'm suppose to become Queen of Linphea I just wanted to inform you, oh and my younger sister Miele is also staying here." I explain before getting up and leaving. I know it's rude but I don't feel like talking to anyone especially about this. I walk back to my dorm and wait for the girls to come back.

"Flo you didn't come to breakfast." Tecna tells me as they all come back. I nod before getting up. As I go to the door I feel someone grab my arm. I turn arund to see Musa. They all looked concerned. "Miele told us." Tecna tells me.

"Flo where are you going?" Musa asks me concerned. I sigh.

"I'm meeting Helia so I though I'd get going now." I explain. They nod and I walk out. I walk to the bus to Magix. I get on and just wait to get there and it doesnt take long.

I arrive at Magix. We're meeting at the park before going to a restaurant. I walk to the park and sit in front of the water fountain where we're suppose to meet. I'm slightly early we're suppose to be meeting in five minuets. I wait there.

Five minuets passes.

Ten minuets.

Twenty minuets.

Forty minuets.

An hour.

I sigh looking down. He forgot about our date. I look up and see Helia with Krystal sitting down and talking. I feel tears run down my face. I just get up and run deep into the forest the other way. After a few hours and the sun starts to set get the last bus back to Alfea.

I go straight up to see the girls. "So how was it?" Stella asks me. I frown. "Oh Miele's asleep by the way." Stella adds. I smile slightly before frowning and wiping away my tears.

"He didn't show up he was with Krystal instead." I reply. They all frown.

"You don't know that Flo." Bloom tells me but I sit down.

"Yes I do I'd been waiting for an hour and when I looked into the distance I saw Helia and Krystal sitting together talking." I reply with a sigh. Musa then smiles obviously getting an idea.

"How about a song to cheer you up Flo you have anything?" Musa asks me. I nod and use my magic to create music sheets which the others take and start playing the music.

(Rocks at my window- Bridgit Mendler)

 _Sitting at home I turn on the TV_  
 _Its all reality_  
 _And I don't want to watch stupid people._  
 _Got my phone,_  
 _check the texts between, between you and me_  
 _Cause I guess you popped into my head_  
 _It should not be Friday night_  
 _Why am I, here home alone when_  
 _Chorus:_  
 _We can runaway from the weekend_  
 _But I'm here alone, wish you go throwing rocks at my window._  
 _We could, count the stars from your car hood, but I'm here alone, wish you go throwing rocks at my window_  
 _ba ba ba da ba ba throwing rocks at my window_  
 _Second Verse:_  
 _its been, far too many movies, sinking into me,_  
 _so now i wait for my prince charming, but i got, this picture in my head,_  
 _of this chapel for our wedding, so i guess i got it bad,_  
 _just one step at a time, why am i here home alone when_  
 _Chorus:_  
 _we can run away for the weekend, but im here alone, wish you go throwing rocks at my window._  
 _We could, count the stars from your car hood, but Im here alone, wish you go throwing rocks at my window_  
 _Bridge:_  
 _youre throwing rocks, youre throwing rocks, rocks_  
 _We can runaway from the weekend_  
 _T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G your throwing rocks, I wish you where throwing rocks, rocks_  
 _T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G your throwing rocks, I wish you where throwing rocks, rocks_  
 _T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G your throwing rocks, I wish you where throwing rocks, rocks_  
 _T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G your throwing rocks at my window_  
 _Final Chorus:_  
 _We can runaway from the weekend_  
 _But Im here alone, wish you go throwing rocks at my window._  
 _We could, count the stars from your car hood, but Im here alone, wish you go throwing rocks at my window_  
 _(You are throwing those rocks at my window, your throwing them rocks at my window, I can hear ya, I can hear them rocks at my window)_  
 _ba ba ba ba ba ba_  
 _Throwing rocks at my window_  
 _ba ba ba ba ba ba_  
 _Throwing rocks at my window_

I sing. They stop playing as it comes to an end and I sigh. "You really miss him don't you?" Chatta asks as the pixies fly in. I sigh and nod.

"I'm sure you two will solve this problem." Amore assures me or at least tries to. I sigh looking out of the window.

"I hope so." I mumble to myself. I don't know if they hear. "Anyway it's late we should all go to bed." I tell them.. Piff is already asleep in Aisha's arms. Digit, Tune, Amore, Lockette and Chatta fly off to go to sleep while the girls follow them knowing I wasn't going to say any more but Aisha stays.

"Flo I'm sorry about you're mother but who is going to rule Linphea now?" Aisha asks. I sigh. Miele didn't tell her that bit, she must've forgotten but there's no point in hiding it.

"I'm suppose to become Queen of Linphea in four weeks." I tells her as tears run down my face. Aisha hugs me tightly as I cry. "I don't want to." I cry as she lets go of me and we both sit up. I force myself to calm down.

"I'm going to go to bed Flo, you should too." Aisha tells me before going to her room carrying Piff. I lay down staring blankly at the ceiling. Fuck who am I kidding I can't sleep! I get up and walk to the balcony. I look out. I see Helia dropping Krystal off on his wind rider. I frown as a single tear runs down my face. That used to be me instead of Krystal. I sit down and stare blankly at the stars.

"Why?" I ask myself but it comes out barely above a whisper. I look up at the night sky. The stars shining brightly in the darkness. wait that's it! The legend. The Kingdom Of Darkness is suppose to have some sort of power to help the heir of Linphea. Although it's in the Kingdom Of Darkness the power is good. It's hidden in the Kingdom Of Darkness to put the rightful heir of Linphea to the test as the power can only be used by them and that's me. It's a Linphean legend. Luckily for me I know just who to ask. The keeper of books. Well Linphea's keeper of books. They have all the important books on Linphea. Powerful magic of dark and light, only the royal family and their own family know about them, no one else on Linphea knows about them. I pick up my phone and dial a number.

"Hey Flo what's up? It's late so you know." A sleepy voice tells me and I can't help but giggle.

"I need a favour." I reply with a small giggle after.

"Sure what is it?" They ask me. A small smile appears on my face. Maybe I don't have to be Queen after all, maybe I can be free. Maybe there is a way I don't have to be Queen. Just maybe.

"I need to know about the Kingdom Of Darkness." I tell them. I hear a sigh from them.

"Meet me outside the palace tomorrow and I'll tell you everything." They tell me and I can't help but grin.

"Thanks so much bye." I tell them hanging up the phone and looking back up at the sky. I see Helia leaving and it brings tears to my eyes. I run into the bathroom and search the cupboards for my blade. I hear the door to our dorm open. I ignore it and start cutting. A quiet cry escapes my mouth and I hear the footsteps approach the door.

"Stella is that you?" I hear a concerned Brandon ask. After cutting for a few more minuets I hide everything and leave. As soon as I open the door I see Brandon there. "Flora?" He asks me grabbing my arm as I try to walk away.

"Oww, fuck Brandon let go." I cry in pain. He lets go and sighs. "Go and stay with Stella and don't tell anyone." I tell him firmly as I wipe away my tears and I head towards the kitchen but unfortunately he follows me.

"Here." He tells me. He forces me to sit on the kitchen counter. Carefully he wraps my wrists in bandage ignoring me flinching.

"Brandon what are you doing?" I hear Stella ask from the door way. Brandon moves and turns around to face her revealing me with bandaged wrists. I look down as Stella walks over to me and hugs me. "Flo you need to tell us what's going on." Stella tells me firmly. I wipe away my tears.

"Let's see Helia forgot about our date and was with Krystal instead, my mum's died, I'm suppose to become Queen of Linphea in four weeks and I'm looking after Miele anything I missed?" I tell them.

"I had no idea." Brandon says. I just shrug and walk away without another word. I hear them both go to Stella's and Aisha's shared room. I just go and sit on the sofa staring at the wall. I really hope I can find a way out of being Queen. The Kingdom Of Darkness is my only hope and I just need something to work out for once! I sigh thinking about it. I look in to see Aisha now asleep on the sofa next to me and I hear Stella moaning quietly. I don't even want to think about what's going on in her and Aisha's room. Considering it's only Stella and Brandon in there ad there's moaning just disgusting! I feel sorry for Aisha.

There's a knock on the door and I answer it. Who could it be at this time? I open the door to reveal Krystal smiling. God what do you want. "Hey Krystal why are you here at this time?" I ask her trying to be nice. She just laughs in my face. laughs. I'm the nice one in the Winx and I already want to break her. I'm not going to show that though.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Helia he's mine bitch!" She says before walking away. Did that seriously just happen? She does realise me and the Winx have our Believix right? I close the door and sit on the sofa again staring blankly at the wall thinking about that the rest of the night. It keeps replaying in my head over and over again.

 _"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Helia he's mine bitch"_

Again. And again. And again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
(Flora's POV)**

I look out the window to see the sun rising. I sigh. Another day. I hear footsteps and I see Brandon creeping out of Stella's and Aisha's bedroom. Aisha is still asleep next to me on the sofa. "You should try and be quieter when you do... that." I tell him causing him to jump.

"You didn't sleep?" He asks me. I sigh and shake my head.

"No and Krystal visited last night." I reply. Shivers run trough my body as I remember what she said to me last night. I sigh looking down. Brandon sees this and walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever is going on will be sorted out." Brandon assures me before leaving. Wait today it might be! I'm meeting with the Keeper Of Books outside Linphea palace. I use my magic to neaten myself up. I look at myself in the mirror. Wait Miele! I can't leave her. I groan.

"Why are you groaning?" Aisha asks me causing me to jump. I spin around to see her smiling.

"I need to meet up with someone about Linphea palace stuff but I don't know what to do with Miele." I explain to her. "By the way I take it Brandon and Stella were loud." I add with a small laugh. Aisha laughs and nods.

"Yes they were when it's me and Nabu we're not loud." Aisha says before blushing madly causing me to laugh. I'm the only one out of the Winx that still has my virginity! "Anyway I can look after Miele, take her for a walk in the forest all the stuff I know you like doing." Aisha assures me. I smile and hug her.

"Thank you so much." I thank her. Miele walks out of mine and Bloom's room. "Miele I need to meet someone at Linphea so Aisha's going to look after you." I tell my sister pulling away from mine and Aisha's hug and look at my sister who's smiling. She nods happily. Miele and Aisha get along very well so neither of them mind being with each other for a while.

"Nabu might be joining us as well." Aisha adds before blushing slight causing Miele to giggle. She's met Nabu as well and all the guys. When I was kidnapped she met them all.

"I need to get going now and I made brownies last night so they're in the fridge." I tell them.

"Wait Flo you haven't eaten." Aisha tells me crossing her arms. I open a portal to LInphea.

"I'm not hungry bye." I quickly say as I go through the portal to Linphea palace.

I sigh as I arrive at Linphea palace. I see a princess with long lavender hair approaching the palace. Princess Krystal. With her is her mother and I can't help but roll my eyes. "We're here to see Queen Rose." Her mother says. I walk up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Krystal hisses at me trying to push me out of the way but a guard stops her.

"Krystal behave!" Her mothers scolds her causing her to roll her eyes. I smile politely.

"I'm very sorry but Queen Rose passed away a few days ago, I'm her oldest daughter Princess Flora of Linphea and soon to be the next Queen." I explain politely but I can't help but let a few tears escape my eyes which I quickly wipe away.

"I'm very sorry for you're loss." The Queen tells me. I smile politely as to say thank you.

"I'm not!" Krystal laughs. Everyone looks at her shocked. "In fact I think she just died to get away from her bitch of a daughter." Krystal adds enjoying the moment or at least it looked that way. That's when I loose it. The wind howls as the ground shakes. I feel myself start to glow green.

"Krystal that was wrong and out of order." Her mother scolds. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I think it's best if you go." I hear Amber tell them. I calm down. "I'm sorry but when you get the Linphea power that only one person in the whole magic universe has and someone upsets you it's going to be hard to keep everything under control." Amber explains before they leave.

"Thanks for that I was about to completely loose it." I thank Amber as we walk away to talk.

"Flo you called me about the Kingdom Of Darkness why?" Amber asks me.

"Because I need to go there to get a way out of being Queen and as you're the keeper of books you're the only person other then the royal family that knows about it and I need to know about it." I explain. Yep that's right. My friend Amber is the keeper of books. She sighs as we walk into the palace and into my bedroom.

"The Kingdom Of Darkness is a Linphean legend, it is suppose to have a good power that will help the heir to the throne of Linphea but it doesn't exist in this worl only the fantasy world." Amber explains. I frown.

"Then I guess we're going back into the books." I say with a grin. When me and Amber were younger we'd always go into fairytale stories as she has the power to put us inside the books. She frowns. She opens a book and then next thing I know we're both sucked in.

I look around to see we're surrounded by forest but it's lifeless and dead. There is a huge palace painted black with a strong negative energy coming from it. I take a deep breathe and push the doors open. Everything is black or dark grey. It's so depressing. Amber follows me. "Flo are you sure about this even I don't know where the power is." Amber explains. I sigh looking her in the eyes.

"Amber I need to do this." I tell her as we continue to walk through the dark hallways. Suddenly I hear a scream. We run towards the noise. I push open a door to see Miele, my mother, my father, my friends and Helia all attacking a little girl. They had on evil grins. I-I can't. But I can't let them hurt her. "Flora magic Winx Believix!" I say as I transform. "Giant vines." I say trapping all of them apart from the little girl. Suddenly the whole rooms starts shaking and so does everyone.

"Flora?" Amber asks me scared. Everyone apart from me and Amber changes into light and then comes together to create an old woman made from light. She smiles kindly.

"I'm Roolina, I know what you are hear for but I'm going to tell you what you need not what you want." Roolina tells us. What I need? But I need to know if there is a way out of being Queen.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She looks me dead in the eyes.

"Linphea needs a new Queen and that is you Flora, the only way out is if you die but if you do what will happen to you're friends? You're sister? You're kingdom? All of you're friends especially two, Aisha and Helia I believe. They'll all be depressed and they won't be able to go on they'll be destroyed. You're sister will become the next Queen but at such a young age she'll have no idea what to do and then it won't be long before Linphea gets attacked and you're sister being so young won't be able to do anything and then Linphea shall be no more." Roolina explains before everything fades and we're back in my room in the palace.

Tears form in my eyes. "Flo-" Amber starts.

"I'm going back to Alfea I just need to clear my head." I tell her wiping away my tears and forcing a fake smile before I go through a portal back to Magix. I walk around Magix but then something catches my eye. Dolar walking with Floss and Ukko. "Dolar!" I call a I run over to him. He turns around and smiles. It's been a while since I've seen Helia's siblings.

"Hey Flora I'm sorry about you're mother." Dolar apologizes hugging me.

"Thanks it's-" I start but I'm cut off.

"Floss!" Ukko yells concerned. We turn to see that Floss had wondered into the road and there was a car speeding towards her. Usually they'd stop but whoever was driving it was desperately trying to stop but couldn't. Without thinking I run and push Floss out of the way but I feel a strong impact on my body and I fly cross the road and the car stops.

"Oh I wanted to get the little girl." I hear Stormy say. The others just laugh. The Trix are back!

"Well we got someone." Icy laughs before the three of them disappear. That's all I see before everything fades into darkness.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

Miele, Nabu and I get back from walking through the park in Magix laughing. My phone starts ringing. I look. It's Helia! I answer it. "Hey Helia what's up?" I ask him curiously.

"My brother just called Flora pushed my sister out of the way of a car and she got hit she's in Magix hospital." Helia says obviously concerned about Flora and I can tell he's close to tears. He hangs up.

"Nabu it's Flora we need to go to Magix hospital no." I tell him. He nods and uses his powers to open a portal there. The three of us go through and when we get in the hospital we run straight to where they said Flora's room is.

I push the door open gently and I'm close to tears when I see my best friend laying there with wires and tubes everywhere and an oxygen mask on her face. Miele starts crying straight away as she walks over to her sister. Helia is there and so is another boy and a younger boy and girl. I assume they're his siblings. "Flora!" Miele cries grabbing her hand gently. Nabu places a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Flora wouldn't want you to cry." Nabu whispers softly in my ear. I wipe away my tears a nod. "I'm going to call the others and tell them." He adds before leaving the room to call them. I hear a weak groan.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I groan weakly as I open my eyes. At first everything is fuzzy and one huge blur. My eyes adjust to the light. "Flora!" Miele cries hugging me. I groan slightly. Miele lets go. "Sorry." She apologizes. I smile at her to tell her everything is okay. I stay laying down.

"I've told the others they're all on their way." Nabu tells everyone coming back into the room. I try to sit up but arms hold me down. I look to see Helia there. I can't help but feel and probably look shocked.

"She's awake." Aisha points out smiling. The door swings open and the rest of the Winx and Specialists enter.

"Flora!" All the Winx says as the run over to me. I manage a weak laugh.

"What happened the drivers in Magix are usually so careful?" Sky asks me. I sigh looking up at them.

"The Trix put a spell on it so he couldn't stop they reversed the spell after I'd been hit." I answer with a sigh as I look down. We all talk for an hour, everyone else does most of the talking. I just lay there weakly listening.

"It's late we should get going." Timmy points out.

"Yeah Flo needs her rest." Tecna adds.

"Bye Flora." They all say as everyone other then me obviously and Helia leave. As the door shuts behind them I feel Helia grab my hand. I can't help but smile.

"Helia why don't you go and rest you need it." I suggest. Even though we've drifted apart I still care for him a lot. He shakes his head and carefully sits next to me on the bed. I pull him down next to me causing him to lie down and he couldn't stop himself from laying down next to me as he wasn't expecting it. "Helia do you love Krystal?" I ask him. He stares at me in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
(Flora's POV)**

"No I love you my flower princess and only you." He assures me as he gently kisses me. "Why would you ask that?" He asks me. I sigh and look sadly into his eyes.

"You've been ignoring me for the past few days, you missed our date and that was after my mother died and instead you were with Krystal and Krystal came to my room saying in these exact words 'I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Helia he's mine bitch!'" I explain looking away. I feel Helia's strong arms wrap around me and I look up at him. There are tears in his eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry my flower, I promise you I didn't mean it and it'll never happen again." Helia promises me as he hugs me tightly and places multiple kisses all over my face causing me to blush. "I have no idea what Krystal was talking about but I'm not going to let her ruin our relationship or treat you like that." Helia assures me.I kiss his lips gently but passionately. This kiss ends and I cuddle closer to Helia, I feel his arms wrapped securely around me. My arms are pressed up against his chest as I slowly fall asleep.

-1 week later-

I'm finally out of the hospital. The bad thing is that I have three weeks before becoming Queen. I walk next to Helia resting my head on his shoulder as are fingers intertwine. I can't help but smile. "Helia!" I hear Krystal yell running up to us. I groan inside but put on a smile. Helia and I are going on a date. I don't know where he said it's a surprise. It's to celebrate me getting out of the hospital and an apology for the date we missed.

"Krystal me and Flora are kind of on our date right now so if you excuse us." Helia tells her walking around us as she had stood in front of us. She laughs some horrible fake laugh like some mean girls on Earth do from when I stayed there last year.

"You can't be on a date with a ugly bitchy slut like Flora." She laughs pushing me on the ground. I feel tears escape my eyes as her words take an effect. Helia pulls me up and then looks at Krystal with anger.

"Krystal you're describing yourself now leave us alone." Helia tells her. Krystal freezes shocked by what Helia just said to her. Helia wraps and arm around me as we walk away from the shocked Princess. "Don't listen to her my flower you're beautiful, kind and the most amazing person I've ever met." Helia whispers in my ear before softly kissing me. I blush. A portal opens and Amber appear. I wonder what's happened!

"Flora we need to go to the Kingdom Of Darkness." Amber tells me firmly. I look at her surprised. It must be important because Amber hates using her powers to put us inside books unless it's an emergency or something extremely important.

"The what?" Helia asks but before I can answer Amber puts all three of us into the book.

We arrive in the same room we met Roolina and she's there with another man my mothers age. Roolina sighs. "This is King Derek he came here when he was first King but got lost and I myself only just found him, Flora he's also you're father." Roolina explains. I shake my head.

"No my father was arrested." I tell her.

"Actually you're mother remarried after you're actual father King Derek disappeared mysteriously but my parents only just told me where he was, Flora it also means you don't have to be Queen!" Amber explains. I think about what Roolina had told me before.

"How do I know that you are actually my father? I'm not going to hand over a planet that easily." I say firmly.

"I left when you're mother as pregnant with Miele and they used a spell to erase all memories of me." King Derek... I mean my father explains. This whole thing is so confusing. Helia places a hand on my head.

"I'm reversing the spell I can tell there was defiantly a spell to erase some memories." Helia explains as he continues using his magic. Memories come flooding back in of my father. My jaw drops.

"It's true." I gasp. Amber uses her power and all four of us appear in Linphea's throne room. I go and get the enchanted crown of Linphea and walk over to who is suppose to be my father. "Just to make sure." I explain. I place the crown on his head and it starts glowing. I smile. The enchanted crown of Linphea glows when placed on the heirs head. I was the heir as my father was in the fantasy world so it was like he didn't exist but now he's back. A portal opens and Miele appears.

"Miele this is you're real father." Amber tells her before explaining the whole story.

"I'm sorry but Helia and I need to go we were kind of-" I start but I'm cut off.

"It's fine darling I hope to see you soon." My father says hugging me. "I know what happened to you're mother." He whispers in my ear. I nod sadly before opening a portal and Helia and I teleport back to where we were;

We walk into the forest and to a beautiful lake that glistens in the moonlight. We stop there and Helia sets out a picnic. "A moonlight picnic for my beautiful flower." Helia says bending down and kissing my hand causing me to blush. We sit and eat. After wards Helia reads me out some poems he wrote for me and draws a few pictures of me even though I don't think he should. We sit in the moonlight together. His arm around my waist as I rest on him. Helia suddenly gets up and pulls me to my feet.

"Helia what's wrong?" I ask him concerned. He smiles at me and kisses me softly before getting down on one knee.

"Flora I know this is only our second year as a couple but it's clear to me that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so much, Flora of Linphea will you marry me?" Helia asks me obviously nervous. I freeze in shock before a grin spreads across my face and tears of happiness form in my eyes.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" I answer as I hug him tightly. He smiles happily as he slides on a silver engagement ring. It has a pink diamond for the main stone and small normal diamonds around the silver and they also make small leaf shapes so the pink diamond is like the flowers and the smaller normal diamonds are like the leaves. Helia picks me up and spins me around before putting me on the ground with his arms still wrapped protectively around me as he crashes his lips on mine. The kiss lasts a few minuets before we both pull apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"I love you my flower princess." Helia whispers softly in my ear. I blush. I feel him pick me up bridal style and I giggle. "You're so adorable!" He laughs causing me to blush again. Helia carries me back to Alfea and once we're there he puts me down and we walk to mine and Bloom's shared room. It's strange having Miele back at the palace now.

I use my magic to change me and Helia into our pyjamas before I crawl into my bed. Helia crawl into bed next to me and kisses me softly. I cuddle up to him with my arms pressed against his chest and his wrapped protectively around me. "Goodnight Helia." I mumble as I start to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight my flower princess." Helia whispers back as he kisses my forehead. I drift off to sleep feeling safe and happy.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I have my arms wrapped around her protectively scared of loosing her again. I still can't believe she said yes though! I was thinking she'd say no for sure or she's be too surprised and leave or something like that but no. She said yes and today has officially been the best day of my life! I pull my sleeping flower closer to me and I pull the blanket over her more. I can't believe that Flora is no longer my girlfriend. She's now my fiancé! There's a knock on the door of the girls dorm. Who could it be. Flora starts to stir. "Let me just answer that." She says sleepily.

"No my flower I'll get it." I whisper in her ear. She's too tired to argue and just lays back down. I get up and walk to the door.

"Flora we need to talk." I hear surprisingly Krystal say from the other side of the door.

"What about?" I ask her without opening the door and using my powers to make me sound like Flora.

"About you being a bitch and stealing Helia!" Krystal replies. I can't believe she just said that. Anger runs through me and I can't keep pretending to be Flora. No I can see why Flora was so upset. I swing the door open to come face to face with a very shocked Krystal. Krystal takes a step back in fear and shock.

"First I used my powers to make myself sound like her, second don't be bothering my girlfriend and third don't come around like this any more unless someone is dying." I tell her before I close the door so she can't reply. I probably would slam it but I don't want to wake the others up. I may have been a little harsh but after what she's been saying and doing to Flora I can't help it. I hate seeing Flora upset and Krystal is making her upset by the stuff she's saying. Me and krystal may be friends and may have been friends before I met Flora but I love Flora. Besides this isn't the Krystal I'm friends with I think that Krystal was lost a long time ago. I sneak back into Bloom's and Flora's room and get back into bed with Flora. She cuddles up with me again.

"Who was it?" Flora asks me obviously trying her best to keep awake. I kiss her and it becomes more heated and passionate. We pull away after a few minuets and she blushes.

"It doesn't mater my flower go back to sleep we'll talk tomorrow." I whispers in her ear. She doesn't argue but she just lays back down with me and we go back to cuddling. She cuddles into my chest like she was before and I wrap my arms around her like I had done before we were interrupted. It's not long before Flora is once again asleep in my arms. I feel her steady breathing on my chest which makes me smile. Today has just seemed to have went so quickly. I guess I forgot one little thing though. Now I have to meet Flora's real father and introduce myself and go through everything. How bad can it be though. After all it's all worth it in the end as I get to be with my precious flower. With those though I drift off to sleep with Flora in my arms and a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up feeling Helia's arms around me. I smile and turn over to face him. He's still asleep. I just lay there watching him for a few minuets before my gaze goes to the pink diamond engagement ring on my finger. I look up to see Bloom's already up. Oh yeah they're in class. I don't have any classes this week as I've just come back from the hospital. I smile and get up carefully making sure not to wake Helia.

I creep into the kitchen and start cooking. Helia is a vegetarian as well so it's easier to cook for him as I never cook with meet as I'm a vegetarian. I cook baked beans, toast, scrambled eggs, mushrooms, two vegetarian sausages and a hash brown. Once it's all cook I organise it on a plate and then creep back into mine and Bloom's shared room. I lay back down next to Helia. "Helia wake up." I whisper grinning. His eyes slowly open.

"Are you okay my flower?" He asks me. I smile as he sits up. I place the plate on his knee and he laughs. "I could of cooked you know." He tells me with a playful grin causing me to giggle and shake my head. He starts eating before looking up at me. "What about you?" He asks me worried.

"I'm not hungry." I assure him.

"Okay but open up." He tells me. Confused I turn around to ask him but as soon as I open my mouth to ask him he puts a piece of toast with scrambled egg on in my mouth. I eat it scared if I don't it'll go everywhere. I hear Helia laugh as I give him a playful glare. After he finishes eating and literally feeding me he goes and washes up despite me arguing.

"Don't you have to go back for classes today?" I ask him. Helia just smirks and shakes his head laying down next to me again.

"My uncle knowing we're together let me stay off to be with you this week he doesn't know about you being my fiancé though." Helia explains. I blush. I can't help it when he calls me his fiancé it's just so different. I hear Helia laugh and wrap his arms around me.

"How about we throw a party at Linphea palace and we can tell everyone there." I suggest. Helia kisses me passionately and smiles.

"Perfect." He whispers in my ear before pulling me onto him. I giggle.

"We need to go now to organise it it'll be on short notice for tonight." I tell him getting up and using my magic to get us both dressed. I open a portal to Linphea palace and we go through hand in hand.

"King Derek." Helia greets my father. My father just laughs. A cheery happy laugh.

"Call me Derek, Miele told me about your's and Flora's romantic relationship." He says with a grin causing me to smile and blush and Helia to smile. Helia pulls me closer to him and laughs.

"Daddy can we please throw a party here tonight?" I ask him giving him the puppy dog eyes causing him and Helia to laugh. I roll my eyes but then return my gaze to my father. He has to say yes!

"Of course dear how many people will be coming?" He replies I grin.

"I don't know Helia and I will organise everything, you'll be there won't you?" I ask him hopeful he will say yes. He nods and I hug him. I've done well with hiding the ring, I used a spell to make it invisible for the trip here. "Remember to tell Miele to come we'll see you tonight." I say before me and Helia leave the palace hand in hand.

"My family doesn't know about our engagement so they'll be finding out tonight as well." Helia tells me. Does that mean he got this ring on his own? I feel bad for letting him get me it.

"Helia I feel bad that you got me such an expensive ring." I admit. He turns around and smiles warmly at me. He hugs me and places a small kiss on my lips.

"My flower it was worth it for you, I'd do anything for you." Helia whispers gently in my ear. I smile and blush as I kiss him quickly. He laughs and we walk to his house. Helia knocks on the door and it isn't long before his mother answers it.

"Helia, Flora nice to see you!" His mother greets us. I smile warmly at her. I visit often with Helia. We walk into the living room where they all are. The twins, Ukko and Floss, Dolar and Helia's parents. I've met Helia's father as well. He has short black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. Helia's father's name is Dripan he's a powerful wizard like Helia. His mother's name is Corona she's a fairy and she was originally from Solaria before falling in love with Dripan and moving to Linphea with him.

"Nice to see you two." Dolar says with a smirk. "And nice to see you're better." Dolar adds. Dripan and Corona look at each other confused. Dolar must've forgotten to tell them and Helia's been with me the whole time more or less anyway but he hasn't been home since the accident and I doubt he would have thought to call them.

"Floss wondered into the road and the Trix put a spell on a car to make it hit her but at the last minuet Flora pushed her out the way but she got hit instead." Helia explains wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to him causing me to giggle.

"Thank you for that." Dripan thanks me smiling warmly.

"Anyway we wanted to invite you to a party at Linphea palace tonight it'll be starting at 7pm." I tell them. "You're all invited." I add.

"We'll be there." Corona assures me hugging us both.

"Anyway we should go we-" Helia starts but I cut him off. I feel my eyes start glowing green. I can sense something. "Flo are you okay?" Helia asks me wrapping an arm around my weak waist. I groan weakly before I collapse and pass out.

I wake up in what I recognise as Helia's room. He's looking down at me. He smiles as he sees me awake I sit up holding my head. "You were only out for a few minuets." Helia says. I nod getting up and I feel a firm arm around my waist as I get to my feet. "What's wrong?" He asks me.

"The... Trix." I manage to say. Helia heals me and I regain my energy. We hear the door slam. We run downstairs. The house is empty. We run outside to see Dolar, Dripan and Corona ready to fight and the Trix have the twins. Right I can sense stuff that's going to happen now... interesting. "I've got this." I tell them. "Flora magic Winx Believix!" I say as I transform.

"A new fairy costume isn't going to stop us." Icy laughs. I look at the twins who are being held up by Darcy and Stormy.

"You know they're getting heavy." Darcy laughs.

"Yeah you're right I can't hold on any more." Stormy agrees with a grin.

"Don't you dare." I tell them looking at the twins fearful faces. It just makes me angry. That's when they do it. The drop them. "Autumn wind." I say using my power. The wind carries them to the ground. "Flora magic Winx Believix, Linphea!" I say transforming into my Linphea fairy form from my special Linphea power! The Trix stare in shock. "Nature punch!" I say hitting Stormy easily.

"Ice shards!" Icy says. I dodge it easily. Icy and Darcy glare at me.

"Spring shower!" I say attacking Darcy. Darcy isn't quick enough to dodge it or use a defence spell so now it's two down and one witch to go! Icy glares at me.

"Lilac vortex!" I say but Icy dodges it.

"You'll have to do better then that flower fairy!" Icy hisses. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"If you insist. Arms of earth!" I say. Vines come up and trap Icy. "Evergreen blow." I say hitting Icy just before I do the vines let her go so she takes the full impact as she didn't have enough time to move.

"Sisters lets go." Icy says as the Trix all disappear. I sigh. They never give it a rest.

I land and change back into my normal human form. "You okay?" Helia asks. I nod. "We should get going." Helia says. We say are goodbyes before going back to Alfea. We go back to mine and Bloom's room and sit on my now made bed. "So who should we ask to come?" Helia asks.

"Umm, Saladin, our families obviously, the Winx, the Speacialists, the pixies, Roxy, Andy anyone else?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Don't you want Krystal to come after all she is you're childhood friend?" I ask Helia looking away as I remember her. I feel Helia lift my head up nd kiss me softly.

"No tonight isn't about her." He replies. I can see he looks nervous. He's hiding something!

"Helia what aren't you telling me?" I ask him as I eye him suspiciously. Helia sighs giving in.

"The person who was at the door last night was Krystal, I wanted to know what she was saying to you so I used my magic to sound like you she said you both needed to talk so I asked her what about and she replies with in these words 'About you being a bitch and stealing Helia so I opened the door to reveal it was me and I had a word with her and basically told her to back off." Helia explains hugging me. I hug him back.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear. He places a quick kiss on my lips causing me to smile.

"Any time." He replies with a smirk as he gives me a wink causing me to giggle. "Well I should get heading back to wait for the guys and tell them about the party and get ready." Helia tells me. I nod in agreement.

"I'll tell the pixies about the party and tell them to tell the girls while I go to Linphea and set up and I can get ready there." I tell him giving him and quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles. "See you this afternoon." I tell him.

"See you this afternoon." He replies before leaving to go back to Red Fountain. I smile as I watch him leave from my window.

"Pixies!" I call. Straight away all the pixies come flying in.

"What is it Flora?" Chatta asks.

"I see you and Helia worked things out, so young and so in love." Amore says dreamily. God she doesn't know the half of it.

"yes we have, anyway pixies there is a party at Linphea palace tonight starting at 7pm, all of you are invited and can you tell the Winx because I need to set up, oh and only the Winx it's a very special occasion and only for some of us to celebrate." I tell the pixies. I open a portal to Linphea.

"Flora can I come with you?" Chatta asks. I laugh and nod and we both go through to Linphea.

As we start to walk down the street I see a closed box just laying there with ' _Please take'_ written on it. I open it to see broken toys. No one wants them just because they're flawed.

 **A/N I don't usually put these but hey why no. So I think you can tell where this is going. Season 4 hint hint. Anyway I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
(Flora's POV)**

I look at the box of toys in front of me before smiling. I use my magic to bring them to life. They grow tiny wings and they're so cute. Where they were broken or flawed turns to how it should be and I can't help but smile. There's only one box but I seemed to have misjudged how many were in it. I pull out my phone and ring Roxy. I need to invite her and any way she's the fairy of animals. Andy is a Specialist so Helia will invite him. "Hi Flo." Roxy greets me.

"Hey Roxy there is a party here at Linphea palace starting at 7pm an you're invited it's not for everyone and if you want more animals I made a mistake and accidentally kind of created a load of fairy pets." I explain. I hear Roxy laughing.

"Of course I'm going to take some of them." She tells me in a duh voice causing me to giggle.

"So you're coming then?" I ask her.

"Wouldn't miss it." She replies before hanging up the phone. I smile to myself. Suddenly one of the fiary pets flies over to me and lands on my shoulder.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep you." I say instantly falling in love with the small pink cat with wings and blue eyes. It wore a green head band with two white flowers on. "I'll name you Coco." I giggle as the little cat flies around me.

"They're so cute!" Chatta says looking at all the pets. I look at the time.

"Shit." I mumble so only I can hear. "We better get everything ready." I tell Chatta. I use my magic to create pink streamers hanging around the room and plants lined up all against the walls of the ballroom as it's where we're holding the party. There are all types of flowers and the pets seem to love it. The pets being there seem to finish it off.

"Now you need to go and get ready!" Chatta says. I run upstairs with Chatta and Coco to my room. Chatta looking in amazement as she's never properly been in my palace. The look on her face makes me laugh. I get changed into a baby pink ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and the outline of it being silver. The bodice has small silver flower patterns all over it. The skirt is just a plane baby pink as it is the main colour and the bottom of it is silver. I smile and leave my hair down. I slide on some silver heals.

"Is this okay?" I ask Chatta. Chatta laughs.

"You're being nervous of course it's okay." Chatta assures me. Coco jumps on me causing me to giggle. I think she approved. I look at the time. Five minuets until the party starts. God I'm so nervous. I make my way to the ballroom with Chatta and Coco. All this princess stuff really isn't for me but I don't have a choice.

"Whoa!" I hear Miele say as I turn to see my Father and Miele enter. It's just turned seven.

"What are they?" My father asks. I give a nervous laugh.

"I saw broken toys in a box on the street on my way here the box said please take. I though it was sad no one wanted them just because they're flawed so I used my magic and now they're alive. I didn't see how many were in the box." I explain running a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry I'm sure everyone will want to take one." My father assures me. I smile at him. He's so understanding. A fairy pet lands in Miele's hand. It's a tiger.

"Daddy can I keep it?" Mile asks. He looks at me unsure but I nod.

"Of course." He assures her. "It won't hurt her after all-" My father starts you know as it is a tiger. I laugh and shake my head.

"They're all tame." I assure him. The doors open and Roxy enters.

"Okay I'm defiantly taking some home!" Roxy squeals looking at all the fairy pets. This must be amazing for her. I giggle seeing how excited she is.

"Just let us get one first." I hear Bloom's voice. I look to see at the Winx.

"What are they?" Stella asks. Ugh I don't want to go through it again.

"I used my magic on flawed toys nobody wanted because they were flawed and I though it was sad no one wanted them because they were flawed and I made them into fairy pets but I misjudged how many." I explain. A fairy pet lands on Tecna, a chick. Tecna smiles as she looks at the small fairy pet. "Feel free to adopt one." I tell them.

"I think I'll call you Chicko." Tecna says with a laugh.

"Now I have someone to play with while you're gone." Digit laughs as she plays with Chicko.

"Oh Bloom I think it likes you." Lockette says pointing to a fairy pet, it's a green lamb. It lands in Bloom's hands causing her to laugh.

"Lockette what do you think of the name Belle?" Bloom asks her timid pixie. Lockette smiles landing in Bloom's hands next to it and pats it's head. She nods approvingly to the name and liking the fairy pet. I feel Coco land on my shoulder.

"Oh this is Coco, I'm keeping her." I tell them with a laugh.

"I was thinking Ginger what do you think Amore?" Stella asks as she holds a fairy pet in her hands. It's a white poodle with a green bow. Amore looks at the fairy pet smiling.

"I think Ginger is perfect." Amore agrees. "She's so lovely." Amore adds. All the pixies seem to like the fairy pets.

"Whoa he can dance!" Musa gasps as a fairy pet dances in her hand. It's a brown bear.

"I think it's name should be Pepe." Tune points out. Musa smiles.

"I like that, Pepe it is." Musa agrees stroking Pepe gently.

"This one looks sport I think she looks like a Milly." Aisha says holding a small fairy pet. It's a white bunny and lets just say Kiko likes Milly. A lot. Although all the Winx have one there are still loads. We all laugh.

"I think Milly is a great name for her as Piff can't tell you." We hear Nabu say. We turn around to see the Specialists and Andy standing there smiling. Although Andy is a Specialist he isn't in the same group as our boyfriends so we don't really count him with them. Andy goes over to Roxy and kisses her causing her to blush. The guys walk over to us.

"What are they?" Timmy says pointing towards Chicko.

"And how many of them are there?" Riven asks motioning to what looks like hundreds flying around. We all laugh.

"On our way here Flora found a box of these toys which were flawed and she though it was sad no one wanted them because they were flawed so she used her magic on them when we got back here and made them into fairy pets but we didn't know how many there were!" Chatta explains slightly pissed off that we keep on having to explain it but she doesn't say anything about it.

"Flora I named him Puli!" Miele says proudly showing off her fairy pet which is a tiger before walking off again.

"Interesting name!" Stella laughs once she's gone causing us all to laugh.

"Wonder how she came up with it." Brandon says. I giggle as the others start thinking.

"It's an Indian name that means tiger, India as in the country on Earth." I laugh. They burst into laughter.

"So what's this whole celebration for?" Sky asks. I smirk.

"Sky I don't think everyone is here yet." Aisha points out.

"And that would be right." Helia agrees. Everyone other then me eyes him suspiciously. "What I helped her organise it." He says throwing his hands in the air as if to surrender causing us all to laugh. We all go off in our couples. Musa and Riven dance which is strange as Riven ha two left feet. Bloom and Sky, Aisha and Nabu and Stella and Brandon also dance. Timmy and Tecna talk as they don't like dancing while me and Helia talk. I mentioned I only put plants in here. In Linphea we aren't the biggest fans of technology obviously but instead of a stereo we have musical plants. I suppose you could say we could have a orchestra but we do it's just plants not people.

"Is Saladin coming?" I ask Helia. He nods and wraps an arm around me.

"Are you nervous?" He asks me seeing me playing with the engagement ring. I nod and he laughs. He kisses me softly. It's lasts a few minuets before we pull away.

"So romantic!" I hear Amore says. Me and Helia blush.

"Amore you made them blush!" Chatta scolds. We laugh at the pixies. Luckily they didn't see my engagement ring. If they did the surprise would be ruined. Anyway if they did they would of said something by now, the same with the girls.

"You two should dance while they're distracted." Digit tells us. We laugh as we walk towards where the others are dancing.

"May I have this dance milady?" Helia asks bowing down and offering his hand. He's putting on an impression of some Duke or Lord or something. I giggle. I can't help my self. I stand up straight and smile politely.

"Why of course kind sir." I answer gently placing my hand on his. He kisses it softly causing me to blush. I hear him laugh.

"You were good." He compliments me as he leads me off to dance.

"You weren't to bad you're self." I reply as we dance. He laughs.

"I bet you've been learning about that since you were six years old." Helia tells me. I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Two years old actually." I say with a sigh.

"You okay?" Helia asks me. I nod.

"Yeah it's just that all this princess stuff isn't really for me I've been learning about it since I was two I mean I don't mind all the manners and everything it's just the responsibility, how you have to present yourself to everyone, what you can and can't do and basically being locked in a palace." I say with a laugh. Helia squeezes my hands reassuringly.

"How about after we're officially together we get a place and have a normal life, we can stay in Magix in an apartment together I'm sure Faragonda and Saladin won't mind and then once we're done with Alfea and Red Fountain we can go back to Linphea together." Helia whispers in my ear. I smile and nod. I like that idea. A lot. We continue to dance. I hear Helia laugh.

"What?" I ask him.

"You." He replies. Oh shit! Did I do something wrong? I start to get embarrassed as I feel my cheeks turn red.

"It's not bad it's just that you're so adorable." Helia whispers in my ear. I blush more as we continue to dance until the music stops. We stop dancing. It's only been ten minuets since the party started. I don't think it's really a party yet as we haven't started celebrating. Well they don't even know. I look up to see fairy pets still flying everywhere, there still seems to be hundreds I just hope there isn't actually hundreds. The pixies our playing with our fairy pets and Miele. The couples seem to be having a good time me and Helia included and my father just seems happy watching and seeing us all happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
(Flora's POV)**

As we turn around the door opens and Helia's family including Saladin enter. I'm starting to get really nervous now. I take a deep breathe before approaching Helia's family with Helia. "What are they?" Saladin asks me motioning to the hundreds of fairy pets. I nervously laugh. I hear Helia laughing.

"On her way here Flora found a box of these toys which were flawed and she though it was sad no one wanted them because they were flawed so she used her magic on them when she got back here and made them into fairy pets but she didn't know how many there were!" Helia explains to them. I smile thankfully at him.

"First thing feel free to adopt one." I tell them motioning to all the fairy pets. They all laugh. Floss and Ukko immediately get a fairy pet each. Floss gets a small brown squirrel and Ukko gets a small green crocodile. They run off to play with Miele with their fairy pets, the pixies and our fairy pets. I smile and laugh a little.

"So what's all this about?" Dripan asks.

"Be patient." Corona laughs. I giggle. I look to see Dolar holding a fairy pet. It's a green turtle. Looks like he's going to be adopting one. Helia and I walk away from them.

"Should we make the announcement now?" I ask him in a whisper. He nods. "I'm nervous." I admit. Helia laughs wrapping an arm around me as I blush.

"Do you want me to do the talking?" He asks. I nod causing him to laugh. We go onto a small stage area and instantly all eyes are on us. Everyone waiting curiously to find out what this is about. I take a deep breathe even though I'm not going to be the one talking. "Well you've all been invited here to celebrate mine and Flora's engagement!" Helia announces. Everyone looks shocked before the room is filled with cheers. Me and Helia smile as he walks over to the Specialists and I walk over to the Winx.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Chatta asks. I laugh.

"It was a surprise anyway I was wearing the ring for the whole time." I giggle. They all look shocked.

"Let me see it!" Stella squeals. I show my hand with the pink diamond engagement ring on.

"It's gorgeous!" Bloom tells me. I smile.

"So in love!" Amore says dreamily flying around randomly.

"Cut it out Amore." Lockette laughs as Tune rolls her eyes by Lockette's lack of manners. Honestly these pixies are something else. I giggle as the pixies start to calm down.

"So any plans for you're wedding?" Musa asks straight away.

"Yeah you have loads to decide, where it'll be, you're dress, bridesmaid dresses, who the maid of honour will be, who's invited, the music, the flowers, the cake, the food. There's loads." Tecna says. I take a small step back.

"Calm down girls she isn't getting married today." Aisha says before they can start planning everything themselves.

"Thanks Aisha and if I'm not mistaken it looks like you're boyfriends are coming over here to ask you for a dance." I point out seeing the guys other then Helia approaching us. The girls blush while I go and talk to my father.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart Helia seems like a very nice young man and I'm sure he'll treat you well." My father tells me smiling. I grin and hug him tightly. I'm glad my dad likes him. Even though I've only known my real dad for a short time we're all ready really close. I suppose you could say I'm a daddy's girl.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear before letting go of him.

"Now I think someone wants a dance." My dad tells me quietly. I turn around to see Helia. He grins and I smile. I walk over to him.

"May I have this dance." He asks me with a grin. I giggle.

"Of course." I agree giving him my hand which he gladly takes. He places a soft kiss on the top of my hand causing me to blush before leading me to dance.

"Did the girls take it well?" Helia asks me as we dance. I nod.

"Yeah they all started planning the wedding instantly I would of though we'd be getting married tomorrow if Aisha hadn't stopped them." I answer with a laugh. Helia laughs. "What about the guys?" I ask him.

"Yeah they took it well they just asked if I was ready?" Helia answers spinning me around.

"Are you ready?" I ask him suddenly unsure. He smiles warmly at me pulling me close to him.

"I'm always ready if it's for you." Helia whispers in my ear causing me to blush as we continue to dance. As the music ends we stop dancing.

"We better get going now, congratulations you two." Corona tells me and Helia before leaving with her family and Saladin. They all have a fairy pet. Floss has her squirrel still, Ukko still has his crocodile, Dolar still has his turtle, Corona has a purple penguin, Dripan has a dalmatian type fairy pet and even Saladin took a blue hedgehog.

"Can we stay the night Flo?" Bloom asks.

"I would let you but you all have school as I don't I'm going to stay here tonight but I'll be back tomorrow." I answer. They nod. The Winx and Specialists leave including the pixies. I told the Winx to take Coco and Chatta with them. Helia stays though. He probably wants to talk to me about something.

"Flo me and Andy are going now by the way I'm taking ten." Roxy says with a grin running out with Andy before I can see which ten she took. Andy has taken a green hedgehog.

"Oh the guys took one each." Helia tells me. I nod. There are still loads. "Why don't you take them to Alfea and give them to the students." Helia suggests. I smile and nod. I look to see that Miele and my father have already went to bed. The fairy pets start to settle down and falls asleep on the floor. I giggle.

"Follow me." I tell him. I lead him to my room and I use my magic to change us into our pyjamas. I close the curtains and close the door. I jump on the bed causing Helia to laugh as he lays down next to me. I smile as he kisses me passionately and I don't hesitate to return it. Soon we're having a make out session on my bed. Helia starts kissing down my neck before he stops himself.

"Sorry." He apologizes pulling back.

"It's fine." I assure him kissing him again. "I'm ready." I whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asks me. I just nod. He kisses me again passionately as it starts to get more heated. He starts kissing down my neck before taking my shirt off and I take his off. I slide his trousers off as he does the same with mine. I start blushing and begin to cover my body when he stops me. "You're beautiful." He whispers in my ear. I blush again and kiss him.

"I love you Helia." I tell him. He smiles kissing me again and getting on top of me without putting weight on me

"I love you two my flower." He replies. He slides his member in and I can't help but cry out in pain. "Flower do you want to stop?" Helia asks straight away after hearing me cry out.

"No I'm fine I expected it to hurt at first." I assure him. I wrap my arms around his neck. I cry out in pain again as he starts pushing it in further. Helia ignores it until it's all the way in. Tears run down my face which Helia kisses away. He waits until I'm ready before thrusting. At first it hurts but then it starts to get enjoyable as I let out a few moans. Good thing I'm on birth control.

Afterwards we slide in bed next to each other. Helia's arms wrap firmly around me as mine rest against his chest. I smile. I move closer to him and cuddle up to him. I hear Helia laugh but I ignore it and rest my head on his chest as well.

 **(Helia's POV)**

She cuddles closer to me and I can't help but laugh. Flora ignores it and rests her head on my chest. It's not long before she's asleep on me. I smile. When she was crying out in pain all I wanted was for her to stop hurting. I hate seeing my flower hurt. I drift off to sleep with Flora's nude body against mine with only the blanket covering us.

I wake up in the middle of the night feeling Flora moving around in my arms. I slowly and carefully shake her awake. "Flower are you okay?" I ask her as her eyes open. I look into her beautiful jade eyes and see the tears in them. I wonder what her nightmare was about. As long as it's a nightmare not a vision. "What was the nightmare about?" I ask her in a soft whisper. She shakes her head as tears run down her face.

"It was just a nightmare." She says but it sounds like she's trying to convince herself. I ignore the fact she didn't tell me and I pick her up carefully in my arms.

"My flower it's okay, it's okay." I whisper softly in her ear. She rests her head on my chest again. I lay back down and lay her next to me. I wrap my arms securely around her waist pulling her closer as she goes back to resting head on my chest along with her arms.

"Thanks Helia." She thanks me. I smile warmly at her and kiss her forehead.

"It's okay my flower princess, go back to sleep." I whisper in hear ear. She doesn't argue and it's not long before she's asleep in my arms again. I sigh. I wonder why she didn't tell me what her nightmare was about. Was it something to do with me? I hope not.

 **A/N I took a chance with the... sex scene but please put in the reviews if you're fine with me doing them like that or if you just want me to put they did it. I took a chance with that,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up feeling Helia's arms still firmly wrapped around me. It's morning. I yawn a little and I feel Helia move. He nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck. I giggle. I blush when I see our nude bodies. Helia laughs and kisses me. It quickly turns into a make out session. "I'm going to have a shower now." I tell him getting up and walking into my bathroom which is only connected to my room luckily. I switch the shower on and get in as it warms up. I hear footsteps enter. I feel arms around my waist.

"Hello flower." Helia whispers in my ear. I blush.

"Helia!" I whine. He laughs and gets in with me causing me to blush even more. I must be as red as a rose.

"It's nothing I haven't already seen." Helia assures me but I just turn away blushing a lot. I hear Helia laugh. "And it's beautiful." Helia whispers in my ear softly. I turn around and kiss him wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. After showering we get dressed and go downstairs.

"Oh no they're awake." I tell him motioning to the hundreds of fairy pets flying around the ballroom. Helia whistles loudly and they all land watching us.

"Now we can get them to Alfea." Helia laughs. I giggle and open a portal to Alfea. We start to go through with the fairy pets.

"What are these?" Headmistress Faragonda asks me as we arrive at Alfea. I close the portal behind me. I smile nervously.

"They're fairy pets I created from broken toys but I didn't realize how many there were." I explain. "Helia though they would be perfect for the Alfea students." I explain. I smile as fluffy white cat with a green bow on one of it's ears lands on Miss Faragonda's shoulder. Miss Faragonda smiles. The Alfea fairies who were already in the courtyard start taking one each and it's not long before all the fairy pets have someone. Even the teachers took one. Helia takes a blue bulldog fairy pet.

"Did you have fun on Linphea?" Miss Faragonda asks us. We nod.

"We were celebrating our engagement." Helia explains. I blush. She looks shocked before smiling.

"Congratulations you two." She congratulates us. I blush a little. Me and Helia go into my room where we're greeted by the pixies.

"Flora, Helia I've got plans for you're wedding and it'll-" Amore starts straight away. I giggle as Helia laughs. That's Amore for you. The pixie of love.

"Amore!" All the other pixies other then Piff yell as Piff is asleep like usual. I fall back, laying on my bed. I feel Coco jump on me and I see Belle, Bloom's fairy pet come over. Then all the others come. Milly, Pepe, Chicko and Ginger. I laugh as they all start playing and the pixies join in and then so does Helia's fairy pet. I giggle as Helia lays down next to me.

"Helia go and get the other Specialists it's an emergency I can feel something is going to happen." I tell Helia. He nods and leaves. The pixies come up to me as I start to smell smoke. "Shit!" I mutter.

"We've set a lot of areas of the school on fire so you can put it out or save the girl." I hear Icy chuckle before the Trix disappear. This is the first bit of my nightmare coming true. It was like two separate visions.

"Flora the fire is spreading rapidly." Digit in forms me. I nod.

"You get out and take the fairy pets with you everyone is in class now so I'll get everyone out." I tell them. They nod and fly out the window with the fairy pets. I run down corridors knocking on every class room and telling them a fire. I meet up with the Winx.

"Me and Stella will guide everyone while you four go and find anyone else stuck." Bloom says flying off with Stella. Tecna does a scan.

"There are ten girls stuck on the second floor, they're spread out but they're the only girls." Tecna explains. We all run to the second floor. We don't need to transform. It would be a waist of time. We find the first six easily and they get to the doors quickly.

"Look there's someone over there." Musa says pointing to two girls standing together backing away from the fire. I run over to them.

"Out the window trust me." I tell them. They nod and jump. "Giant vines." I say as giant vines come from the ground and the girls slide safely down them. It's not long before we find the other two girls. They jump out the window as well.

"Morphix cushion!" Aisha says and they land softly on a morphix cushion she created. "Lets go now." Aisha says. We start running but just as we start going down the stairs the ceiling collapses separating me from the girls.

"Flora!" Tecna yells. I feel something heavy on my body. Aisha stretches a hand out to me as far as she can through the flames burning around me. By now we're all coughing a lot having been in the fire for ages.

"Flora grab my hand." Aisha tells me between coughs. I start coughing a lot having been in the fire for the longest time.

"Musa!" I hear Riven call.

"Aisha!" Nabu yells.

"Tecna!" Timmy calls.

"Flora!" Helia yells.

They take their girl friends picking them up other then Helia.

"Helia she's stuck in the flames." Aisha coughs pointing to where I'm stuck. As the guys carry the girls out Helia jumps quickly through the fire and pushes everything off me and picks me up. He jumps back through the flame. I rest my head on him as I cough We get outside and I hear everyone cheering. The teachers combine powers to put out the fire. It would be too dangerous to do that with people inside.

"You okay my flower?" Helia asks me in a whisper. I smile and nod still coughing. Helia sits me down with my back resting against the wall between Musa and Aisha. Tecna is sitting the other side of Musa. We're all coughing but we seem to be breathing better slowly.

"Winx you should go to you're room and Specialists you can stay if you want." Miss Faragonda says. Nabu helps Aisha, Timmy helps Tecna, Riven helbs Musa and Helia helps me. Bloom walks with Sky and Stella walks with Brandon. We go to our rooms with our boyfriends and for me with my fiancé. I sit down on my bed next to Helia. Chatta, Lockette, Coco, Belle and Helia' fairy pet as he hasn't given it a name yet come flying in. The others would have their fairy pets at Red Fountain and Helia didn't take his with him. Coco lands on my while Chatta flies near my face.

"I've named him Blue." Helia tells me motioning to his fairy pet. I giggle.

"Blue?" I ask him. He rolls his eye playfully and laughs.

"Well he is blue." He says in a duh voice. I shake my head and giggle. I lay down. I look at Bloom and Sky who have quickly fallen asleep next to each other. I giggle pointing them out to Helia. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep my flower you need rest." Helia tells me plying with my hair gently. I giggle before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up in the afternoon. I look to see Sky and Bloom asleep and Helia's still asleep. I carefully slide out of his arms and walk into the kitchen. "Flora what you doing?" Brandon asks casually.

"I'm about to cook something." I reply.

"Don't cause another fire." He tells me. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him.

"That only happens when you try to cook." I tell him. I hear Stella laughing.

"You don't want to get into an argument with Flora, anyway Flo can you cook some soup." Stella says smiling I laugh and roll my eyes.

"If you insist but I was going to cook pizza." I tell her. Stella's eyes light up.

"No no no pizza's good!" Stella tells me. I rarely make pizza. Me and Brandon laugh before Stella starts laughing. I start making the pizza base and sauce. Once they're done I put the sauce on the base and get the cheese out. I sprinkle it over the sauce carefully then I carefully select vegetables that everyone likes. I smile putting it in the oven. Stella and Brandon had already left while I was cooking. Arms wrap around my waist and I smile.

"I'll help you with desert my flower princess." Helia whispers in my ear. I smile as we start cooking. Helia makes the brownies with my instructions and I make the cake mixture. It doesn't take long for the cake mixture to be ready so I put that in the oven and take the pizza out.

"Table now or you don't get any pizza!" I yell taking out the huge pizza and placing it on the table. It's not long before everyone is eating happily at the table. Once everyone is done Helia washes the dishes while I start making cookies. I cook the cookies and brownies and take the cake out the oven and place it in the fridge. I start making the icing.

"Flo what's for desert?" Musa asks. I hear everyone start laughing. The pixies and fairy pets ate with us as well.

"It's a surprise it's something new." I reply. I know that's made everyone curious. I finish making the icing. and while Helia takes the brownies and cookies out the oven and sprinkles sugar over the top of the brownies I take the cake out the fridge and I ice it. I stack all the brownies on the top of the cake in a pyramid and stick the cookies against the outside of the cake. Helia smirks and turns off the lights in the other room so they can't see.

"Why did you turn the lights off?" Riven asks obviously annoyed.

"So you can be amazed by my master piece when they come on." I reply in a duh voice causing the others to laugh. I carefully make my way in with the cake and place it in the middle of the table as Helia turns the lights on. Everyone gasps and I smirk.

"Flora you've outdone yourself." Nabu tells me. I giggle.

"Hey I helped." Helia points out and we all laugh. I cut the cake and we all eat it apart from the fairy pets as they can't eat chocolate but they were full anyway.

"That was delicious." Bloom says after we've finished eating.

"You two have to make that again." Sky tells us pointing at me and Helia.

"That;s the first time you've made that." Tecna points out.

"I'm glad she took the chance." Timmy says. We all laugh. Me and Helia leave everyone else to do the cleaning up while we sit on the sofa watching TV. Helia is sitting down while I'm sitting on his knee resting my head on him. The others come in exhausted from cleaning.

"Hey we did all that and more on our own without acting like this!" I say throwing two pillows at them. I hit Aisha, Nabu and Tune with one and the other hits Musa and Amore. Th fairy pets are asleep somewhere. Next thing I know we're having a pillow fight. Oops. I didn't mean to start a pillow fight. Oh well. I continue to hit everyone with pillows while trying to avoid the ones aimed at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
(Flora's POV)**

I lay on the sofa while the other lay on chairs or on the floor or half on chair or half on the sofa, all of us exhausted from our pillow fight. "I win." Stella says. Bad decision. I throw a pillow at her.

"Did not." I state with a smirk. We all start arguing about who won.

"Okay how about it was a draw." Tecna says. We all agree on it.

"It's late." Riven points out.

"You know what that means..." Aisha starts looking at Stella as we all know exactly what she's going to say next.

"SLEEPOVER!" Stella squeals. We all start laughing. She didn't need to say it for us to know what she way implying. Stella loves sleepovers especially when it's with guys particularly the Specialists. Soon me and Helia are the only ones that aren't in bed. I smile as my head rests on Helia's chest. After an hour of talking we finaly go into mine and Bloom's room.

Sky and Bloom are asleep already. I use my magic to change us into our pyjamas before we both climb into my bed. "Go to sleep my flower princess." Helia whispers in my ear causing me to giggle. He wraps his arms firmly around me pulling me closer. I rest my head on his chest as I feel myself start to drift off to sleep.

I wake up hearing a knock on the door. I groan quietly and slide out of Helia's arms as he's asleep. I go to the door and open it. I should of woken Helia up. This could be the second part of my vision. I tense up. "Hi." I greet the girl putting on a fake smile. She has light blonde hair, gold eyes and fair skin. She glares at me and I take a step back. She uses her magic on me and I fall back into the wall feeling the world slowly fade away.

"That was easy!" She laughs. I groan in pain and manage to use my magic quickly. I make the ground shake before she pulls me up. I hear the others falling out of bed and running. Helia obviously realised I was gone. The girl opens a portal and pushes me through as the others run in and I think Musa gets in behind the girl.

I fall on the ground before everything turns to darkness.

I wake up on stone floor. I look up to see Musa is here. She's tied up and awake. "Flo thank god you're awake." She says. I realise I'm not tied up. I crawl over to her and use my magic to free her.

"My names Diaspro and you don't want to make me mad." The girl says walking back in. Musa steps in front of me.

"Sonic blast!" Musa says hitting the girl. She flies back into a wall and is knocked unconscious. Musa grabs my hand and pulls me away. We were in a cave. I fall onto the grass as we get out. "Come on Flo I'll open a portal." Musa tells me. I groan a little.

"My head hurts." I groan grabbing my head. Musa opens a portal and helps me through. We arrive in Alfea courtyard where there is a Red Fountain ship.

"Oh no they're going looking for us!" Musa gasps. She runs in leaving me sitting on the floor. The Winx and Specialists come out. Helia sits next to me and places a hand on my head as he heals me. And I can't help but thinking. If it wasn't for the Kingdom Of Darkness I'd be Queen of Linphea soon. I'd never of met my Father and I'd be Miele's guardian. Everything would be so strange. Who knows what else would be different! I sigh as we walk inside our room. Maybe if I was still becoming Queen and I'd never visited the Kingdom Of Darkness maybe it's possible that Helia wouldn't be my fiancé because of it. So I only have one think. Thank god I went to the Kingdom Of Darkness. The one place that holds the past, present and every different path for you're future. I fall asleep on my bed with these thoughts as Helia sits next to me.

 **A/N This is the end of this story the next as this is kind of a fan fiction series will be called. 'The Big Day' hope you enjoyed it and this story is officially complete :)**


End file.
